Hogwarts@Clunes
by Emerald Bubbles
Summary: Well, its simple enough, look at the title and wonder. Harry, Ron, Hermione and others in Clunes


Hogwarts @ Clunes  
  
By Emerald Bubbles  
  
AN: I got this idea while I was at Clunes on the very first morning and we had to wake up at 5:30am to see the sunrise (grumble, grumble, grumble). Anyway I thought of having two of the Clunes houses being used by some HP characters, lots of fun.  
  
Enjoy  
  
It was only fair that the current group of year nines up at Clunes being turned into young adults were aloud to go home two weeks early so a group of sixteen-year-old English kids could use the campus. Only two houses were going to be used, and sending home two house groups without getting rid of the others was not fair. The leaders of Clunes were going to be going on an eight-week holiday so the teachers being sent with the group didn't have the permanent leaders under foot.  
  
Harry was a tad miffed that he and some other sixth years were being carted off to Australia, made to look after themselves in house normally used by muggle fourteen and fifteen year olds, asked not to use magic at all because they were in a muggle town, for eight weeks. He was also miffed because Ron, his best friend, was going to be sleeping in the room as Neville. Romulus was sharing with Dean Thomas, while Seamus Finnegan and Draco Malfoy were sharing a room and Harry was on his lonesome. Of the girls Hermione was going to be sharing with Lavender Brown, Pravati with Jackie, Tamara Black with Anne-Marie Lucas and Pansy Parkinson all on her lonesome. Dumbledore told them they were very lucky because normally students weren't aloud into other bedrooms and they were as long as if there was a person of opposite sex in your room you kept the door open. Each house had a house leader and one student beforehand knew who the house leader was and what he or she expected them to do. The girls had Professor Flitwick while the boys had Professor Snape.  
  
Harry was sure only Ron would be helpful during the eight weeks, Dean and Seamus probably wouldn't, Draco defiantly wouldn't help, Romulus might, and Neville was a disaster waiting to happen so they planned to keep him away from the kitchen. On the first night, Seamus and Draco were assigned to cook dinner. Both worked surprisingly well together, both made sure not to get into the others way while cooking, and nothing disastrous happened. They had made a sought of fish stew and rice for dinner.  
  
"This is good," said Dean with his mouth full.  
  
"Whose recipe is it?" asked Romulus.  
  
"My mother's, she always leaves a bit of it raw for the kelpie, but we don't have a kelpie" replied Draco grinning.  
  
"Though somehow it tastes better when your mother makes it," added Seamus. Draco cuffed him on the back of the head.  
  
"Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to criticize the cook?" asked Draco angrily.  
  
"Yes but I know I'll get fed here one-way or another" said Seamus laughing.  
  
"Maybe we should invite the girls over," said Ron thoughtfully.  
  
"If you want the girls over, go and bring them yourself!" exclaimed Dean. So after dinner had been washed up, Ron went over to the next house and invited the girls over. About two minutes later, all the girls came into their house. Lavender, Pravati and Jackie were being un-surprisingly flirtatious with any boy, even if he had a girl. To the boys surprise Neville was found to have a girlfriend, as he was suspected to be too unlucky to get even a single date. He was different around her; instead of being clumsy he was well coordinated and was very funny. All the boys had girlfriends.  
  
"Wow you managed to get Black out of the house" said Harry looking at Tam grinning.  
  
"Inyay yacha hielios nita" said Tamara cocking her head. Draco and Seamus sniggered.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Harry glaring at her.  
  
"Lets just say you don't want to know" grinned Draco trying not to laugh. Lavender was purposely flirting with Seamus even though she knew he had a girlfriend.  
  
"Lavender are you planning to end your life before you tun seventeen?" asked Tamara glaring at Lavender.  
  
"No, why?" she asked still flirting with Seamus.  
  
"Because it's going to end soon if you don't stop flirting with Seamus" Tam snapped, sending silver sparks towards her for punctuation with her hand.  
  
"How do you that?" asked Harry, forgetting Tam had just said something rude to him in another language.  
  
"I'm a fey, that was just fey magic" shrugged Tam.  
  
"Seamus and I can do it to" added Draco producing a gold ball of flame, and Seamus a blue one.  
  
"But why are your colours different?" asked Ron.  
  
"There's seven fey magic levels: brown, red, blue, green, purple, white and black. Black is the most powerful: black, white, purple and green have sort of metallic coloured magic" explained Tam.  
  
"Black has silver, white has gold, purple has bronze and green has copper. Transformations begin at green level, and the hearing starts at brown level but its very vague" added Seamus.  
  
"What's the hearing?" asked Pravati in spite of herself, Lavender had told her to be nasty to Tamara.  
  
"We can hear animals talking in mind speech, that's why Hagrid gave us top marks in Care of Magical Creatures, we could calm down his monsters" said Tam shrugging. Seamus checked the window for leaders.  
  
"There's no leaders about, we'd probably get away with playing music" said Seamus grinning. He found his sound system in his and Draco's room and brought it out.  
  
"Do you want to hear my sisters favourite song?" he asked.  
  
"Don't play it Seamus, Sadie has such bad taste in music" said Tam warningly. But to late he pressed the play button and "Rock Show" by Blink182 blared out of the speakers. (AN: Sorry if I've offended anyone, but I couldn't think of any other song to put in. I really like Blink182; my friends Claire and Sara introduced me to it. BLINK182 RULES ALL!!!! Getting back to the story…) Seamus turned it off before anyone died of Blink182ness.  
  
"Man, now I know why your sister and her friends are always screaming" said Draco.  
  
"That's why Sadie sometimes talks like a yank" added Dean. Seamus nodded. Sadie was ten years old with a major crush on Harry who had never been to Seamus' house but Sadie had begged her brother to get pictures of him.  
  
"By the way Draco, haven't you got something to tell Ron and Harry" said Tam inquiringly that made Draco and Hermione blush.  
  
"Shut up Tam, we agreed not to tell them" muttered Draco.  
  
"Oh come on Draco, I know so may as well let Harry and the others in on the secret" said Seamus throwing a cushion at him, and Draco ducked.  
  
"Ok, ok…this is really hard for me, but…Hermione and I are in love and we're going out" Draco said the last part really quickly so it sounded like "Hermioneandiareinloveandwe'regoingout" There was silence for a while but then Harry spoke.  
  
"You and Hermione are going out?" Harry asked. Draco and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Please Harry, Ron don't get mad or any thing, but its true we are in love" said Hermione sincerely. Ron looked as though he would explode. So the girls left.  
  
In the morning the Hogwarts kids discovered teenagers from magic schools all over the world were everywhere. There were Americans, Bulgarians, French, Germans, Chinese, Japanese and Australians. To almost everyone's surprise there were two leaders left. Basil and Robyn. Unfortunately, Basil and Robyn didn't know about the magic kids and had come to work as per usual. (AN: By the way Basil and Robyn are real people, Basil is a major legend and Robyn just rocks!!!) It was a Saturday, and Basil and Robyn expected seventy-two students to be in the Jubilee Hall at 7:30 in the morning. So when they saw them outside chatting, Basil did what he would normally do, blow his whistle. It was loud and piercing, and made the teenagers jump a foot into the air.  
  
"Into the Jube people!" shouted Basil. They went grumbling into the hall, soon got the gist not to wear shoes in there, and sat.  
  
"Good morning everyone" said Robyn kindly, making sure not to look surprised at the new group of teenagers.  
  
"House 2?" She waited for house 2 to put up their hands.  
  
"What do you mean house 2?" asked an American girl.  
  
"Who's in house 2?" asked Robyn. The American boys put up their hands. Robyn went through all the houses.  
  
After Robyn had finished the American girls continued to talk.  
  
"Darling, if you do not be quiet, Basil will do the highland fling on your head" said Basil pointing to the blond girl. The English kids laughed.  
  
"The what?" asked the girl.  
  
"The highland fling is a dance people do in Scotland" replied Tam, getting up and doing a quick few steps herself. Most of the kids clapped, bar the Americans.  
  
"No body pushed your buzzer, Goth girl" snapped the American girl. Tam was defiantly furious.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked in a voice that would've caused all the English kids to run away very quickly if she spoke to them like that.  
  
"A Goth" replied the American.  
  
"Go Sandy!" cried and American boy.  
  
"Thought so" she said shrugging, then moved her hands into a combat position.  
  
"Bring it on" she whispered. Sandy whipped out her wand and tried to curse Tam. But Tam being experienced in fights dodged the curse and sent some silver lightning towards her. The lightning hit Sandy full on.  
  
"Bullseye!" shouted someone.  
  
AN: To see what happens next, I want five reviews, and I want someone to tell me this: Who are the mysterious set of twins in the story? (Hint: if you've read any of my other story's you know what I'm talking about!) I will reward 100 house points to the person who answers the question and a bag of BBB. Please with your answer, tell me your house, and don't all tell me you're in Griffindor, coz that's old!  
  
Stay happy ^_^ 


End file.
